If You Liked A Moment
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Harry just got to see his new office...second to A Moment to Last Forever


A/N: I didn't write Harry Potter OBVIOUSLY, and nothing in Harry Potter is mine. It's all JKR's. I just wrote this scene. It's not as good as the first in my opinion, but worth reading all the same.  
  
A Moment to Last Forever 2: Teaching  
  
Harry arived at Hogwarts on August 31st. His trunk was stuffed full of everything he owned. Having bought some new robes that DIDN'T have the Hogwarts crest on them, it had been hard to pack. He walked away from the gates, towards the steps where he had finished Voldemort only a few months ago.  
  
He opened the doors, ariving once again at his school. But now he was going to teach there. It was so strange, teaching his former peers.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Harry. If I may show you your office?"  
  
His office. The words had never been said to Harry before, and, his heart beating faster, he nodded and followed the headmaster.  
  
"You will find that the house elves have stocked your office. Your private quarters are just beyond a door behind your desk."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," Harry said. Even though he had been thinking of this moment for days at a time, it was strange calling Dumbledore by his first name.  
  
Dumbledore stopped at a doorway that Harry recognized led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's quarters and office. He had been there many times, under the instruction of his teachers in second, third, fourth, fifth, and seventh year. This year, however, it was his.  
  
The door opened, and Harry saw that the room was emptier than he had ever seen it, even in the days when Lupin occupied it. Harry walked in, his mouth open slightly, then he grinned and turned to the headmaster.  
  
"It's great," he said, walking in and putting his trunk down. He crossed the room completely until he reached the door behind his desk, and saw a very large room with a fourposter facing him on the opposite wall.  
  
"I'll leave you to get sorted then. Dinner is at the usual time, in the Great Hall," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. And without another word, he left.  
  
"Wow..." Harry muttered to himself. It was so strange to be teaching students who were barely younger than him in just a day.  
  
He opened his trunk and took out all the magic books he'd ever owned, including Hogwarts, A History, which Hermione had given him in his sixth year. He placed them on an empty bookshelf and turned back to his trunk, gathering all his new robes and putting them in his room. Then he took out his magical objects and placed them around the room. He placed Hedwig's cage on the bookshelf just near the window, opened it, and let her soar into the sky. He took out the map of Hogwarts that he had owned since his third year and pinned it on the wall. Finally, he took out his photo album of his parents and placed it on his desk.  
  
He felt like he should open the album. After all, he hadn't in a very long time. He therefore sat at his desk and turned the pages slowly. There was a picture of the marauders standing in front of the whomping willow that he had never noticed before, and Harry ran his hand over Sirius's young form. He missed his godfather.  
  
Wishing he could tell Sirius the news, Harry got out his old mirror as well. He had broken it in his fifth year in frustration, but when he got back to school, he remembered the remains in his trunk and repaired them. He placed the mirror on his desk and looked around again.  
  
He noticed something that he hadn't noticed when he had first entered the room. A ruby sword was leaning in a corner of the wall, the name Godric Gryffindor written on the blade. He went over and picked it up.  
  
He had saved Ginny with this sword.  
  
He noticed another thing. Lying on the ground was a phoenix feather.  
  
Harry smiled, picked it up, and charmed it to the wall.  
  
Leaving for dinner, Harry glanced back at his office before stepping out and locking the dore with a sharp, "Colloportus." 


End file.
